omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Okappa (Hazuki Okamoto)
|-|Normal State= |-|Angered State= Character Synopsis Hazuki Okamoto, nicknamed as Okappa by her friends, Nee-San (Genma Iroe) and Nee-San (Genma Iroe), is one of the members of the Plastic Modeling Club as well as protagonists in Plastic Nee-San. She is generally levelheaded and calm but is prone to getting really violent and monstrous when it comes to Nee-san's antics, of which sometimes causes her to even become quite sadistic and violent, very violent. Character Statistics Tiering: 9-B Verse: '''Plastic Nee-San '''Name: Hazuki Okamoto (She has the nickname of and usually is referred to as Okappa) Gender: 'Female '''Age: '''Persumbly 17 or 18 (Implied to be older than Nee-San, who's a junior in High School) '''Classification: '''Memeber of Plastic Modeling Club, Schoolgirl '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Berseker Rage, Rage Power (Okappa has the ability to enter a rage state, where she becomes bloodlusted and very violent. This also causes her to gradually become more powerful), Toonforce, Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation (Was capable of harm a ghost with an arrow, whom of which is incorporeal and exists as a soul. Also scales to Nee-San, who threatened to kill The Angels, who are souls), Life Manipulation (Makimaki was capable of creating plastic models that have sentient life. Other memebers such as Okappa should have this too), limited Possession (Similar to Uno and Sano, who can implant and or swap their minds into other beings to take their bodies) 'Destructive Ability: Wall Level '(Slammed Nee-San with enough force to fragment a wall into smaller pieces. Destroyed an entire destroy upon getting angered at Nee-San. Should be physically above the old lady, who was capable of destroying cars and flipping men so hard they bust concrete. Should be comparable to Nee-San , who dropped a man with enough force to plant his head inside the cement) 'Speed: Supersonic+ '(Able to dodge Makimaki's plastic canon bullets, which are shown to be actual gunfire and can do so at close range. Also scales to other characters who can do the same) 'Lifting Ability: Class 5 '(Should be miles above Old Hag, who can flip cars over with her pure strength. Also portrayed as being physically above Nee-San, who is capable of easily turning over supply cabinets comprised of metal ) 'Striking Ability: Wall Class '(Capable of harming over characters of her level. Can fragment a wall from simply slamming Nee-San really hard and can break tables, desks and other hard materials when getting annoyed) 'Durability: Wall Level '(Endured a shot from Makimaki's canon , whom of which is comparable to herself and Nee-San. Also survived being punches by Nee-San) 'Stamina: Very High '(Should be relatively comparable to Nee-San's endurance, who was able to shake Okappa's bag for hours straight) 'Range: 'Standard Melee Range. Extended Melee Range with Baseball Bat 'Intelligence: Above Average '''(Has knowledge on plastic and how it's made. Also like Nee-San and Makimaki, she can create plastic models that can even be complex in nature) '''Weaknesses: '''Tends to get angered easily (however this is argubly a good thing for Okappa) and when angered, she is prone to becoming sadistic Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''Baseball Bat and Plastic Models '''Extra Info: *One could argue that Okappa scaling to others makes no sense. However nothing suggests that each memeber of the Plastic Model Club are different in terms of physiology. Given they are literally comparable to one another, they should have relatively the same abilities sans the blatantly exclusive ones Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Plastic Nee-San Category:Manga Category:Anime Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Schoolgirls Category:Comedy Characters Category:Sadists Category:Teens Category:Beserkers Category:Rage Power Category:Toonforcers Category:Possession Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Life Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Tier 9